1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to entry guides for aligning one downhole component relative to another downhole component within a wellbore and, in particular, to entry guides formed at least in part by a dissolvable material.
2. Description of Art
Entry guides such as mule shoes are generally known in the art. In typical arrangement, the mule shoe is attached to the bottom of a downhole casing or tubing string that is run-in a wellbore. The purpose of the mule shoe is to guide the tubing string into the bore of another downhole component already in place within the wellbore. Because the bore of the downhole component already in place in the wellbore is smaller than the diameter of the wellbore, there is a transition from the inner wall surface or inside diameter of the wellbore to the inner wall surface or inside diameter of the downhole component already disposed in the wellbore. The function of the mule shoe is to provide a tapered surface to guide the tubing string attached to the mule shoe into the bore of the existing component disposed downhole. After insertion into the downhole component already in place within the wellbore, the bores of the two downhole components are in alignment such that remedial or other downhole operations can be performed through the bore of the tubing string and through the bore of the downhole component already in place within the wellbore.